movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
How Cartoonsville Was Created
How Cartoonsville Was Created is a 2033 Netflix animated action crossover thriller film directed by Guillermo Del Toro and produced by Michelle Raimo Kouyate. It was released on November 26, 2033. It is produced by 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures, Fox Star Studios, Fox International Productions, Fox Original Productions, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon Alibaba Pictures, and Huaxia Film Distribution, and follows the release of “The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie”, which was released in the same year. Synopsis In an alternate universe, Legion Loud, a creation by Kingpin, rallies with unlikely heroes to save the universe from Kingpin and his lieutenants. Plot ] Having acquired the Mind Stones, Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Prowler, Kludd, and Douche—surround Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. As they open the portal to another world, Kingpin subdues Unikitty and Puppycorn, overpowers Hawkodile, and harms Dr. Fox by punching her, choking her, and throwing her on a wall, making her wounded in the process. Kingpin asks Dr. Fox where the Mind Stones are, but Dr. Fox says that she will never tell him. Douche and Kludd bring in the Sword of Exact-Zero (A.K.A. The X-ACTO Knife), and Kingpin stabs Dr. Fox three times on the heart in order to kill her, much to Unikitty and Puppycorn's shock. Kingpin departs with his lieutenants, leaving Unikingdom in ruins, as Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard run to her and mourn the death of their friendly scientist. Several years later, we cut to Lincoln Loud. He wakes up & notices the audience. He introduces himself & tries to introduce his sisters, but has to chase after the audience. When the audience gets to Lucy, she's desperately picking up her fortune-telling cards before running off. After he goes into Lisa's room, he notices Lisa's experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him out of the house & into the garage & crash lands on his girly bike. The bike & Lincoln go into the city fast. He tries to avoid people & accidentally destroys some stores, Flip's Food & Fuel & a few houses including the Tetherby residence. He goes through the sewage plant & national park. No one gets hurt though. After washing up onshore, he goes back home, puts the bike back in the garage & jumps through the hole where he was sent flying. The sisters do not know where Lincoln is, until he is catapulted into the hole and lands on the couch looking very tired. The sisters have been asking where he's been especially, Lisa. He lies to them & says he landed in the backyard. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone", only for his sisters to overhear this. He then goes to school & everyone has been saying about a destroyer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous & for the whole day of school, he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Meanwhile, Kingpin and his lieutenants arrive at Royal Woods, because of the incident. Later, Lincoln comes home to the sisters watching a news report. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say they want to kill the destroyer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" & after Lucy tells her siblings about how her cards told her that all their lives aren't going to same after the movie, a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door, but it's not Clyde, it's Kingpin who wants to ask questions to Lynn & Rita. When Lincoln & his sisters tell him, they aren't home & explain that they're their kids, Kingpin is shocked, but manages to calm himself down & lies to them that he's Ben's kid. Before he leaves, he talks to them & secretly sabotages Lisa's experiment, while taking some files that Lisa found, only to be attacked by the Loud Kids & get tossed into a dumpster, with his lieutenants with him. Smiler the emoji arrives, and agrees to join the winning team (Team Kingpin). When Lincoln & his sisters ask about Kingpin to their parents, they say he was Ben's kid from a barnyard & gives them a document. After Lincoln tells the audience that nothing that Lucy said is going to come true & brings up that their records have gone missing, Lynn & Rita then nervously tell them the truth that they were supposed to have only 2 or 3 kids, not 10 or 11 as they explained the startling result, which leaves them shocked & speechless, causing all of them, except Lily, to laugh which quickly turns into maniacal laughter & then to screaming & causing them to cry like babies. Awhile later, showing the whole house as a mess and Lynn Sr. says to Rita "I knew they weren't going to take well, especially since they just found out about him." They then carry their unconscious bodies to bed, while Kingpin assembles his allies to help them get back at the Louds but first ruining their lives since he recorded their meltdown thanks to hidden cameras, which the Daughters of Sin & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts also saw the Louds reaction to the news while testing Levy & Levi's dimensional screens. The next day, Lincoln, having got a hangover over what happened & then recovered, says "Darn it, I jinxed it!". He & his sisters refused to speak to each other as their parents take them to school. When they're at their schools though, Clyde & Ronnie ask Lincoln why did he give them an earful through the phone, when after Lincoln tells them he didn't do that, the schools hired some assemblies to show the Loud kids' meltdown, which thanks to Kingpin, have gone viral, to the tune of Niall Horan's "Finally Free", but eventually faint after taking their happy gummies laced with Xanax & a chandelier dropping on their heads, which causes everyone, but the Loud kids, to laugh, which causes them to destroy the projector and run away to the bathrooms to cry which they stay in there for the rest of the school day which is about 6 hours. When they get back from school, though, they start to argue & verbally abuse each other about what just happened & accuse each other for recording their meltdown & begin fighting. Lynn Sr. & Rita see what happens. They slap their kids' faces when they keep arguing & called them a bad word, causing them to roar in anger, scream at the top of their lungs & go at each other. Lynn Sr. & Rita, regretting what they just did, barricade themselves in the Sister Battle Protoccol safe room. Besides the standard punching & kicking, there's also some of them being dragged around & Lily tossing dirty diapers like bombs: Lori punches Leni a couple times, but she grabs her & they both tumble down the stairs with Leni landing on her head. Luna blasts Luan with her music, but Luan then short-circuited the speakers, only for Luna to respond by whacking her with her guitar. Lynn hits Lucy a couple times with the living room table until Lucy grabs Lynn's fist, curls her into a human pretzel & throws her like a bowling ball into Lola & Lana. Lincoln tries to get Lisa out his head until he rams her into one of the walls, breaking her glasses. Then they start picking up the furniture & start hitting each other with it until Lincoln throws Lisa's tampered with chemicals, causing an explosion which destroys the house & Lynn Sr. & Rita's safe room. Birds start flying away startled as well as seen in space & everyone else hears the explosion & decide to check it out. This was also seen by the Daughters of Sins & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts, which, worried about their well-being despite being just like them, started packing some things to bring with them & they reopen the portals & traveled through with the alternate Vanzillas. It cuts to a Breaking News with the anchorman talking about what happened & the news reporter interviewing some of the residents. When she interviews Lynn Sr. & Rita, Rita gets interrupted by the Loud kids in the distance before lunging at the parents, causing the news reporter to cut to technical difficulties. After going to a 1980s Coca-Cola commercial after learning the weather & sport equipment was damaged & the weather & sports are told, Tucker talks about Lincoln & his sisters giving out some information & telling about some of the terrible things they & their parents have done. He then learns that Royal Woods went into a town-wide brawl after one of Lincoln's classmates threw a drink at him to get them to stop beating their parents, which made Lincoln & his sisters go ballistic. This is confirmed when the reporter is shown trying to escape into his news van and the brawl is also shown from above by a police helicopter. The brawl gets so bad, curb-stomps litter the street, tear gas gets used & everyone gets dragged around or body-slammed. After it's all over, Lynn Sr & Rita get arrested & charged, the pets get captured by Animal Control & Lincoln & his sisters get sedated & sent to a juvenile delinquent facility. Lynn Sr & Rita are then sent to another jail & everyone else is under house arrest & martial law is installed. Linka & her brothers & the Daughters of Sin arrive & ended up finding out about each other. They then begin to look for Lincoln & his sisters, who are still arguing & fighting in the facility to the point they had to be separated. However, they're still filled with enough rage to break off the bars, defeat the guards who came after hearing the bars breaks & escape the facility, which is soon reported on. This shocks everyone under house arrest as well as Lynn Sr. & Rita who are watching the report in their cell & angers Kingpin, who orders his minions, lieutenants, & troops to find the Loud kids. At a hotel in the middle of Royal Woods, Red changes channels in the TV, listening to phrases by quote, such as “You are so beautiful...”, “They grow up so freaking fast, don’t they?”, “A strong man stands up for himself. A stronger man stands up for others.”, and “How’s that working out for you?” He notices Kingpin and his crew and says “I’ll show those other guys what a stronger man I am.” Lori manages to make it the ruins of the house first & salvages her phone but deleting all calls & numbers off, some golf clubs & some clothes & food in one of Lynn's gym bags as well as taking Vanzilla with her. She brings Lily with her because she's too young to be alone, though she does lose her later after burning Vanzilla, not caring about her. The rest of the sisters and Lincoln salvage their stuff and prized possessions as they go their separate ways. They also hired their stunt doubles to throw everyone off their trails. Meanwhile, Clyde & the other members of the Rescue Team break Lynn Sr. & Rita out, buy Veronica back, join with the Genderbent Royal Woods & the Daughters of Sin & go on their way to find the Loud kids. They immediately find new lives and find it hard to adjust to the contents with Lynn ending up in the streets and Lucy writing a poem named Ice Demon as well as discovering that they got powers. Upon adjusting to their new lives & powers, they sing and dance in the midst of the fateful turn of events. Later that night, the kids have a shared nightmare about a seemingly homicidal fusion named Legion Loud and wake up in shock. While Red, Chuck and Bomb sneak into the crime scene, the Loud kids then confront Kingpin and his army but they are wounded one by one: first Lisa, then Luna, Leni, Lily, Lori, Lola, Luan, Lana, Lynn, Lincoln & Lucy but not before they take down Kingpin's army & Lucy takes Kingpin down by smashing a droid near him with a crowbar as she is flown into a wall by Ebony Maw's powers and is wounded with the others. They die of their injuries and alert the attention of everyone in Royal Woods including the Genderbent Royal Woods & the Daughters of Sin as they look on in despair, though they fought their way to them. The death also causes Red to order Chuck and Bomb to go so he will stall them, making a strange sound. After Kingpin and his lieutenants notice that a red bird named Red, who saw them kill the Loud kids was there the whole time, he orders the Prowler to get him and kill him. When Red runs off, he is chased by the Prowler, and bumps other people, including Lou the doll to get away from the Prowler. The Prowler rides a motorcycle to easily grab him. After going through a car collision, Red looks at the ruins of the two vehicles and runs off with the Prowler watching him. The rescue team (including Gabby) head back to Royal Woods and express their guilt from their actions towards them in previous episodes as they properly bury the Loud kids. However, a few moments later, Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear sneak in to watch Kingpin and his lieutenants dig the bodies out of their graves and promptly fuse their minds and bodies to become Legion Loud as her components' souls come back from beyond the grave and confirm that Legion's appearance in the Loud kids' shared dream wasn't really a dream but a future vision that Lucy predicted from earlier. A day later, Howard checks on Rita and Lynn on if they still miss their kids. They nod their heads and say that the worst part is that this movie is the series finale, causing everyone, including them, to panic & end up in a meltdown similar to the Loud kids video Kingpin put out. Kingpin & Legion, meanwhile, are watching this with the former laughing their butts off & the latter has war flashbacks to her components' meltdown & everyone laughing at her components. Kingpin stops laughing & notices Legion's face and asks if she's alright. Legion doesn't respond, which makes him think he might have injected Leni's autism into her body & facepalms & says "Dang it!". Legion then puts a thumb in her mouth & starts sucking on it. Kingpin then yells at one of his minions for putting too much baby traits in her & everyone starts arguing about this. Legion, who apparently hates seeing people arguing, uses Lincoln's powers to silence the group's voices & uses Luna's sonic scream in the process. The rescue gang hear it & go to the source of the sound. This worries Kingpin, since it means that she also got the Loud kids' newly developed powers. Getting the attention of the rescue crew, they arrive at the lair & confront the bad guys. Kingpin (who was able to get his voice returned by Legion) confronts Rita for dumping him & that Legion was part of the plan he had along. The others get confused before realizing that the serum that was injected into Rita in the past was the reason why she even had so many kids & that Legion was the Loud kids, scaring everyone & Legion, now thinking she's a monster because of that, starts crying, causing Kingpin to comfort her after telling his minions to get her a baby bottle, before siccing her on them.The gang then learns (not before getting hurt at least once) that they can stop Legion by calling back the Loud kids' memories. They call out as much moments as possible, though they doesn't stop them from getting hurt. Clyde was finally able to do it, not before getting choked on by Legion, by showing her the picture he took at the end of The Whole Picture. Legion takes a minute to look at it & Kingpin, seeing the photo, says "I'm out of here!" before a montage of the best moments of The Loud House appears. Legion was then able to have full memory on the kids. She turns to get revenge on Kingpin before realizing that he ran away without his minions. She & the rescue gang agree to do a manhunt for him & rents a really huge mansion to stay in until they defeat Kingpin. While they look for Kingpin, the rescue gang learn a lot about Legion. A few examples being that she is sensitive to loud noises, has a eating disorder & likes giving real hard hugs. They also try to get some attention and love from her, which all fail since she has the Noise-B-Gone earplugs in her ears. In Frown Town, Master Frown and Brock meet her, but they don't hear anything until they notice her & read her mind, knowing what she wants to talk about. Legion hugs them, telling them how sorry she is for starting this whole mess. She says that if it wasn't for her components freaking out about being an experimental child, then none of this would've happened in the first place. Brock asks "If none of this would've happened in the first place, then why don't you shows us what's in your mind?" Master Frown nods. The touching moment doesn't last long as the radar that Ronnie used shows that Kingpin is out in the front of the house. Legion falls into a full throttle panic attack & puts a pacifier in her mouth, only for Kingpin' former minions to come in. They explain that they're helping them & apologize to Legion for how they antagonized her components. Legion forgives them and they head out to fight Kingpin, who killed Lynn Sr. and Rita and appears to look way worse than in the beginning of the movie. Kingpin, now acting like a total maniac, blabs about how Legion abandoned him & that she's going to have to pay the price, despite Clyde saying he left her after she saw the picture. Kingpin then states that if Legion doesn't surrender, she will "get a beating". Legion refuses & everyone fights Kingpin, while Legion watches from inside, wondering on whether or not to help them. However, Kingpin kills Jackie, Mandee, Fiona, and Miguel by shooting them with a gun. He then shoots Lynn Sr., and he aims the gun at Rita, preparing to shoot her. Red attends a meeting with his friends back in Bird Island. He shows them a footage of the Loud kids being wounded one by one. Chuck shows another footage of Lucy Loud getting flown into a wall. Matilda admits that she will call on Spider Ham and the others to deal with this situation. Eventually, Silver goes up the stage and calls in the Hatchlings from kindergarten, unrolling a photo of Dr. Fox’s corpse, which amuses the crowd. Leonard then goes on stage playing a harp, presenting a play about how the Loud kids died, and what they might do to stop the Kingpin invasion. When the play ends, everyone gets into an applause, and everyone continues to enjoy the party. The next day, Legion meets a pig named Spider Ham (Peter Porker), who guides her to Unikingdom, now an apocalyptic wasteland. Legion sees the last four survivors of the kingdom. Unikitty introduces herself to Legion, and then she introduces Puppycorn, then Hawkodile, and then Richard. She tells them that they lost Dr. Fox before the apocalypse. Puppycorn explains that she was killed by Kingpin with the one they call, the Sword of Exact-Zero. Hawkodile says that Kingpin's lieutenants are Ebony Maw, Prowler, Kludd, and Douche. Richard tells Legion that it happened long ago, and now Kingpin's henchmen has destroyed their lands. Unikitty tells Legion that she already knew her first lieutenants Master Frown and Brock, who arrive to the group, and tell her that they saw Kingpin kill Lynn Sr. and Rita, too. Puppycorn says that the only way to restore harmony to the Tooniverse is to defeat Kingpin and his crew, and they will win. He also stated that if they win, the universes, including, but not limited to: Ice Age, Hotel Transylvania, Minions, Rio, Gumball, Adventure Time, Smallfoot, The Angry Birds Movie, Trolls, and a bunch of others not to be mentioned, will reset, and the Loud Kids, as well as Dr. Fox who died at the beginning, will be alive again. Then, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee show up and join the team. Oh, and Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium is there, too. And also Beemo. Meanwhile, Star Butterfly (who is wearing her light blue heart outfit) landed her spaceship onto the ruins of Unikingdom, found Dr. Fox’s dead body on the sand, and brought it inside. She tried to resurrect Dr. Fox by fixing her heart (as in surgery), healing her wounds, and sewing her stabbed body together, as well as getting her a new lab coat. Dr. Fox suddenly wakes up, and notices that Star was the one who brought her back to life. She told her that Kingpin has killed the Loud kids. Dr. Fox knew exactly what she needed to do: go with her to stop the Kingpin invasion from spreading across the Tooniverse. Star launched the spaceship to its destination: Elmore. In Elmore, concerned about what Kingpin did to the Loud kids, Unikitty and Master Frown plan to commit several pranks such as coloring his skin blue upon dumping blue color in his swimming pool, sticking his phone earpiece with the Kragle, and tricking him into modifying his car's controls which leads to an incident where Kingpin gets it destroyed when he insults Mr. Robinson after he was rear-ended into him by Miss Simian the baboon. Eventually, Larry drove a tow truck and picked up the crushed blue car, He told Kingpin that they didn't say anything about a blue man. The following afternoon in the Wattersons house, the crew got very bored waiting for word from another character, while Nicole Watterson gives Hawkodile some egg nog. Somehow, Dipper Pines comes in and tells them that Bill Cipher has returned. He tells them that Bill now works for Kingpin and killed the Loud kids, only for Kingpin and his lieutenants to show up as revenge on the gang for turning him blue. The team start fighting, as Nicole exclaims "Take it OUTSIDE!!!" Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Richard hear this, and Gumball asks his mom what is happening. Nicole answers with "They're fighting in my house!" On the roof, Unikitty tries to get Douche, but scares Kingpin and his team away, proving that they will stay away from the Wattersons house as Kingpin finally gets rid of the blue on his skin. The spaceship lands on the same forest where Gumball and Nicole escaped from the flower monsters when the Wattersons were trying to defeat the late Anderous. Dr. Fox and Star Butterfly navigated the entire forest if there are any signs of danger approaching. The zappers pop out suddenly, and start zapping Dr. Fox and Star. They dive into the water, grab some logs, and uses them to bump the other zappers, Star Butterfly jumps off the log and down the waterfall, punching the bottom and scaring away the zappers. After Dr. Fox and Star swim to shore, they suddenly find out that they were swimming all the way to Elmore. They climb up the docks, both soaking wet. Everyone in Elmore is amused of Dr. Fox and Star Butterfly's arrival. The girl duo arrive at the Super Collider, at the and they enter one of the labs in it. Here they meet Forky, who told them about what Kingpin did to the Loud kids days ago. Dr. Fox tries to browse the entire web for answers to the death of the Loud kids. It was “to create a girl named Legion Loud using the Mind Stones, and the term ‘backwards message’, in reverse”. She tells Star that the Mind Stones were found in Royal Woods. After that, Star and Dr. Fox watch a footage of Douche killing Star's parents Moon and River in a carriage crash. Star Butterfly feels upset, and Dr. Fox comforts her. Star Butterfly feels better, and grabs one of the potions and hands it to Dr. Fox. She tells her to throw this at one of Kingpin’s lieutenants if they try to kill somebody, and she hands Dr. Fox her very own Star Butterfly-like outfit, but the tights have no stripes, because they're all white. Dr. Fox puts it on, and agrees to do so as they run off. Meanwhile, Nicole takes the team to the Super Collider in Elmore, and Hawkodile transmits a message to the cartoon universes, telling them to battle Kingpin and restore harmony to the cartoons and bring back the life of the Loud kids and Dr. Fox. Moments later, the team start battling Kingpin's minions and lieutenants. Puppycorn fights Kludd, Smiler, and Bill, while Richard fights Prowler. Douche tries to kill Nicole, but a potion hits him. He turns his head to a living Dr. Fox, and says that he thought she was dead. But Dr. Fox says that she got revived by Star Butterfly, then fights Douche down, with Hawkodile and Nicole helping. Then Beemo and Dipper defeat Ebony Maw, throwing him into the year 2019, as he freezes and flies by the Rexcelsior, although Rex Dangervest never saw it coming. Bill Cipher is thrown into the year 2015, only to face the Gorg, who uses his windshield on his mothership to get Bill off. Douche is thrown into Amphibia, only for Anne, Sprig, Hop Pop, and Polly to find out what he’s doing here, as Polly grabs him. The final boss is Kingpin, whom Bliss is going to fight. As the fight goes on, Kingpin throws Bliss on a wall, just like he did with Dr. Fox, but luckily, Bliss uses her electrifying hand to defeat him, throwing him in the planet Undar of the Dryar System. And harmony was restored to all the universes of the cartoons, including Unikingdom. The universe is safe. Peace has been restored. The bad guys are defeated, and Smiler has been arrested. The team win the battle. Dr. Fox introduces the team to Star Butterfly, and tells them that she revived her, as Star Butterfly opens the portal to the post-apocalyptic Unikingdom. Anne, Sprig, Hop Pop, and Polly show up with Douche tied up in ropes. Unikitty reconciles with her friends that she will make sure Unikingdom stays safe. Anne tells Legion that he was one of the guys who killed the Loud kids. As Dr. Fox and Star Butterfly part with an emotional goodbye, the team go into the portal to their dimension, leaving Anne behind, along with Sprig, Hop Pop, and Polly. She shouts out “You forgot me!” As the days go on, the citizens of Unikingdom began repairing the kingdom. Meanwhile at the lab, Dr. Fox happily unfuses Legion Loud back to 11 children. They get revived by Dr. Fox as their injuries disappear. Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily thank the team for bringing them back to life. Spider Ham says that it is time to turn Townsville into Cartoonsville, thus moving the entire society to the LEGO Universe. It is a place where Master Builders and cartoon characters live, as CYN's "Moment Of Truth" plays. In the following days, the characters walk to the new castle, and bow down to their new queen, which turned out to be Bliss. A year later, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee navigate the entire town. When they ask their new queen about her little sisters, Bliss realizes that her three little sisters are alive, and hopes that the universe will send a message to a city called San Francisco so that they can unite their worlds in peace. Beemo uses the drone to fly out on another adventure as the others volunteer to join in. Bliss then narrates "We didn't set out to be superheroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my little sisters wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what we're gonna do. Who are we?" The screen cuts to black with the red title card reading "How Cartoonsville Was Created" in Avenir Next Heavy font. The title card fades out as Kelly Clarkson's "Broken & Beautiful" plays when the end credits begin. In a mid-credits scene, somewhere in Bikini Bottom (one of the only places Kingpin's minions didn't invade), Bill Cipher begins his new job as a birthday clown, where he sees Spongebob Squarepants as he realizes that he was one of the guys who murdered the Loud kids. Mr. Krabs orders one of the customers to get him. Bill sustains grievous bodily harm from one of the Krusty Krab customers. Quotes "Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Kingpin." "We didn't set out to be superheroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my little sisters wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what we're gonna do. Who are we?" "I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work. They're gone." "Go. I'll stall them!" "Okay, that's a first. I actually caught a douche in one of my pails." "You're not stopping this. Not today!" "Visualize your success." "Oh, great. It's Maw." "You messed up big time, Pine Tree! How clever!" "Hear me, and rejoice!" "It's Bill! (Bliss: Hey, where have you been?) Bill Cipher! He's back! (Bliss: Slow down...) He works for Kingpin and killed the Loud kids! (Hawkodile: That's a pretty hardcore origin story.)" "Haven't you heard? Kingpin has killed the Loud kids." "What is your real name, Dr. Fox? (Dr. Fox: Alyssa?) Wow! You haven't heard of what Kingpin did to the Loud kids after he killed you many years ago? (Dr. Fox: Yeah. He just stabbed me on the heart three times.) I am looking forward to working with you, Alyssa!" Cast Janice Kawaye as Legion Loud Tara Strong as Princess Unikitty Grey Griffin as Prince Puppycorn Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile and Richard Eric Bauza as Master Frown H. Michael Croner as Brock Olivia Olson as Blisstina Frances Francia Mariam Alicia John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider Ham Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Erik Aadahl as Bumblebee Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines Niki Yang as Beemo Liev Schreiber as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw Mahershala Ali as Aaron Davis / Prowler Ryan Kwanten as Kludd Nick Kroll as Douche Maya Rudolph as Smiler Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Amanda Leighton as Linka Loud Seth Green as Loki Loud Sean Astin as Loni Loud Greg Cipes as Luke Loud Rob Paulsen as Lane Loud Adam Devine as Lynn Loud Shameik Moore as Lars Loud Dee Bradley Baker as Leif Loud, Lexx Loud & Leon Loud Tom Kenny as Levi Loud Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr., Gorg Commander, Blobby, Paper Boy, and News Man Tucker Jill Talley as Rita Loud Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey Kari Wahlgren as Maggie and Gabby Margot Rubin as Whitney Laura Bailey as Becky Romi Dames as Jackie Alex Ryan as Fiona Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Miguel Ariel Fournier as Mandee Zach Woods as Carl Eagle Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle Beck Bennett as Hank Eagle and Brad Eagleburger Eugenio Derbez as Glenn David Dobrik as Axel Jane Lynch as Kira Tony Hale as Forky Audrey Wasilewski as Rambamboo Jessica DiCicco as Zach, Lindsay Sweetwater, and Matilda Alyson Stoner as Sam Sharp and Stella (bird) Pamela Adlon as Tabby (human) and Silver (bird) Amanda McCann as Giggles Haley Tju as Stella (human) Ashley Johnson as Paige Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco, Silas John DiMaggio as Chunk Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain, Haiku Marlow Barkley as Sasha Parsa Montezari as Amir James Adomian and Mark Ruffalo as the Zappers, Kingpin’s minions who were previously seen in the Season 3 finale of Talking Tom and Friends, and forever saying the words “Bad friend!” Jason Sudeikis as Red Josh Gad as Chuck Danny McBride as Bomb Conrad Vernon as Terence DJ Khaled as Alex Bill Hader as Leonard Awkwafina as Courtney Ashleigh Ball as Jay Nika Futterman as Jake Sugar Lyn Beard as Jim Lara Jill Miller as Zoe Andrea Libman as Sam-Sam (Samantha) Grey Griffin as ViVi (Vincent) Cathy Weseluck as Timothy Rebecca Shoichet as Bird Island Meeting Announcer Kate Micucci as Shirley the Old Bird Riki Lindhome as Eva the Security Bird Keith Ferguson as Edward the Security Bird Anthony Padilla as Hal Jared Kozak as Bubbles Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle Leslie Jones as Zeta Tiffany Haddish as Debbie Keegan Michael-Key as Judge Peckinpah Tony Hale as Cyrus, Mime Jamie Grace as Pinky Eden Sher as Star Butterfly Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly, the late King of Mewni and Star's mother, whom Douche killed in a carriage crash several years earlier. Grey Griffin as Moon Butterfly, the late Queen of Mewni and Star's mother, whom Douche also killed several years earlier. Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Andre Robinson as Darwin Jessica DiCicco as Anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Scott Underwood as Gaylord Robinson Thurop Van Orman as Larry Mike Mitchell as Miss Simian Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants Clancy Brown as Eugene Krabs Eric Edelstein as Grizz Bobby Moynihan as Panda Demetri Martin as Ice Bear Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar Bill Farmer as Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar Chris Pratt as Rex Dangervest (cameo during Ebony Maw's demise) Although Lou, Tuesday, Kitty, and Lydia from the UglyDolls movie make cameos during Red’s runaway, they have no dialogue. Emperor Maximus from Playmobil: The Movie makes a cameo as a driver whom Kingpin almost collides with. His actor, Adam Lambert, is uncredited. Dr. Octavius Brine / Dave makes a cameo as a pedestrian during Red’s runaway whom the Prowler almost runs over. However, he has no dialogue, he just makes a noise. Creek from Trolls (2016) makes a cameo as a truck driver. Songs good morning world bring on the action hurry go now secret of survivel rise up big game (but as a theme for climax) fun Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Netflix Category:Crossover Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon